Transformers Cyber Knights: Unite and Fight!
by neomoon585
Summary: Bumblespark, son of Wasp and Akira, wonders about his true role in life. But when a dark force endangers his home and his family, he will have to make a journey of a lifetime in search of a legend, not realizing that he'll become one. Join him on an adventure where he'll meet new friends, even in the most unlikely of bots. Sequel to "How Deep our Love is" By GoldGuardian2418.


**Hello, everyone, and welcome to the first official chapter of this story. Now, I want to thank everyone who helped me accomplish this and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This story is the sequel to the stories "Finding Redemption Through Love" and "How Deep Our Love is", both owned and written by my friend GoldGuardian2418. I suggest you read her stories, they're excellent.**

 **I don't own Transformers Animated, only my OC's. Also, this contains small spoilers for the TFA episode "Autoboot camp" and spoilers from the stories mentioned above. I suggest you read them before this one.  
**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Transformers Cyber Knights: Unite and Fight!  
**

 **Chapter 1: A Hero's Tale**

* * *

In space, though vast and endless, there can be many planets, many worlds. And one such world is where many stories are told, both old and new. That world is Cybertron.

Cybertron, which used to be plagued with war between the Autobots and Decepticons, is now flourished with big cities, vast supply of energon, and many happy inhabitants. But there are two major changes that happened in this cybernetic planet since the end of the war. First was that practically half of the planet had natural areas such as rivers, a few forests and plains; and secondly, the inhabitants. The people weren't just only Autobots, but also Decepticons, Techno-organics and even, a few humans. All living together in peace and harmony.

In the city, there was a building known as the Cyber-Ninja Dojo, where is the place where many Cybertronians would come to learn in the ancient ways of the Cyber ninjas. These ninjas are masters of their skills such as Processor Over Matter and Circuit-Su. Eventually, they will become master ninjas, sword-fighters, or even warriors destined to protect their loved ones and their home. This place had received many legendary fighters and teachers such as the late Master Yoketron, elite guard member Jazz, and even the Autobot Prowl.

That morning, arriving to this historical place was the pink Autobot Arcee and her new group of students: three Autobots, two Decepticons, two minicons, and one techno-organic. They were taking a field trip to the dojo to learn about the history and legends of some of the greatest warriors.

"Okay, students. This is an important field trip to a very special historical place," Arcee directed them as the young ones were busy laughing, giggling, and even messing with one another. "I hope you remember our field trip rules, everyone! No pushing, no running, no flying, and definitely, no weapons firing!"

"Ow!" Unfortunately, Arcee was a little late on that warning when one Decepticon child, who had sea-green and yellow armor with purple optics, fired his laser on his minicon classmate.

"Stormchaser! What did I just say?" She corrected him.

"Sorry, Arcee," The young Decepticon mumbled.

"Okay, kids. Buddy up with your field trip buddy." One by one, partners were being formed until Stormchaser was left all alone.

"Arcee, I don't a partner."

"Um, I'll be your partner," Stormchaser looked behind him to see the only techno-organic in his class, Luz. Luz is a female techno-organic, about 10 years old, with sandy hair, light blue eyes, wearing a peach dress with sandals. Stormchaser wasn't fond of this. He usually prefers one of the others instead of an organic. But he had no choice so he partnered with her and both of them walked up the stairs leading to the dojo with Arcee behind them.

* * *

Once inside, the children were all amazed by the scenery. There were some weapons on display, beautiful walls and doors leading to some unique rooms. There was even a display of holographic statue heads of former students who studied and trained here.

"Welcome, young eager bots," The Cyber Ninja/ Elite guard member Jazz greeted them. "Are you ready for the tour?"

"Yeah!" The kids exclaimed.

"Okay, cool kids. Now stay together 'cause we're cruising to some very delicate rooms right here in our dojo," Jazz instructed coolly. "This dojo is where young bots can learn crazy techniques like P over M. That's Processor over Matter, in case you're not up to the level. And can anyone tell me why do we train future cyber-ninjas?"

"Oh, I know!" One Autobot femme raised her hand. "The Cyber-Ninja Corps train bots to be cyber-ninjas for they are one of the centerpieces of Autobot Securities. They can be trained to protect valuable secrets, sacred artifacts, and even guardians."

"That's right, groovy girl," Jazz said, impressed with her knowledge.

As Jazz lead the class, Stormchaser grew bored by the tour and decided to explore around the dojo, separating himself from the group. Luz, having saw him leave without notifying Arcee, ran after him.

"Where are you going, Storm? We can't walk around here alone," she whispered. "We'll get in trouble."

"If you don't want to come, you go back to the class," he argued. "I don't need an organic to watch my back!"

Luz slightly flinched at his tone. She stayed in the hallway for a minute until she decided to follow him, despite his attitude. She caught up to him, facing towards a big, strange colored door in the center of the hall they were in. The door was bluish green outlined with yellow and in the center was the half symbols of the Autobots and Decepticons joined together.

"What do you think it is?" Luz wondered.

"It's a pair of doors," Stormchaser answered sarcastically.

"I know _that_ , genius! I mean what's inside of there," Luz said.

"Only one way to find out," Stormchaser then walked towards the doors and pushed them opened. "Femmes first."

Luz rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Oh, mechs act like gentlebots only when it suits them, don't they?" She then walked inside with Stormchaser behind her.

The two kids were amazed by the room inside. It was a huge room with lots of shelves filled with books, some ancient artifacts, and a glowing blue holograph system in the center. There was a semicircular couch with a single seat in the center and various posters and diagrams on the walls. It sort of resembles a library or a living room compared to the other rooms.

"Look at this place!" Stormchaser gasped in amazement. "Wonder why this dojo has this room here?" He wondered as he gently picked up some figurines.

"Be careful, Storm. Try not to break anything," Luz warned him.

"Yes, _mom!"_ Storm mocked her, earning a glare from Luz.

She ignored him and continued to look around. "This is incredible!" Luz said excitingly while watching the books on the shelves. "The entire history of the Cybertronian race...it looks like it's all here."

"It is. Well, most of it," A mysterious voice answered her which startled them.

"Did you hear that?" Stormchaser gasped. "I think there's a ghost here!"

Luz sighed until from behind the shelves came out a tall Cybertronian with bluish green armor with a mix of indigo and light yellow in it, blue optics, and a special silvery blue cloak around him. His unique feature was that his insignia was a fusion of both Autobot and Decepticon and it was golden colored. He looked like an adult version of Bumblebee except for his armor color.

"These are just some of the books that hold ancient history and legends of Cybertron, some date back to the beginning of time... nearly," The bot explained. He chuckled as he saw their surprised faces. "Let me guess, you're here with your class on a field trip, right?"

"How'd you know?" Luz wondered.

"Believe me, I used to be your age, only I was older when I first came here," The bot explained. "Though I believe you got separated from the group."

At that moment, Arcee appeared in the room with the other students with her. They've been searching for the missing two. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you two!" Arcee sighed in relief and then sternly scolded. "You know better than to go on your own. You've could have been hurt or in trouble!"

"I'm sorry, Arcee," Luz apologized. "I was just following Storm here before he could get himself busted."

"Stormchaser, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I was trying to find something cool!" the young mech explained. "It's not like there's anything fun in here. History is boring! It's nothing special!"

"Stormchaser! I am so sorry for any trouble they've caused," Arcee apologized. "It seems that they have lost their manners as well as their speech."

"Don't worry. They're no trouble at all," The bot reassured her.

"Thank you. Come on, you two," Arcee gestured them to her. But before they could reach her, the bot spoke out.

"Excuse me, those students of yours look like they want to know more about this place. If you don't mind, how about you leave them here with me and you could pick them up by the end of the day?"

"Oh, I couldn't do that. You must be busy," She said.

"Not at all. My job includes nurturing the young about the legends of the past which provides lessons for the future," He smiled softly. "I see that you have yourself an interesting group to teach."

"Yes. I do. Though a few of them are new to us."

"Oh? How so?" He asked. Arcee motioned him away from the kids and spoke to him in a whisper. "Three of them are given to me in order to adjust themselves during their...difficulties."

"What do you mean?"

Arcee then turned to one of her students. "That mech over there is Rainpatch, sitting beside the couch." She referred to one Autobot sparkling with grayish blue armor filled with icy blue spots which look like rain drops and blue optics. "Hardly says a word ever since his father was offlined due to a landslide during a rescue mission six months ago. Used to be a cheerful one."

"I understand. It's hard to lose a loved one like that," the mech answered softly, feeling pity for the boy.

"And then, there's Firefern. The little femme minicon," Arcee motioned him to the femme who is red and emerald green with one yellow optic. Surprisingly, she also has half of her face burned. "So insecure and nervous about her well being and everyone. She had her face scarred in an accident and because of her disfigurement, she was abandoned by her creators. She said to me the other day: 'Do you think we were created by mistake?'"

"What a terrible experience for her," he said. Arcee nodded in agreement. "And finally, you already met Stormchaser. He's a bit of a nuisance, thinking himself to be better than everyone, but he means well. He only needs a lesson though I can't tell how many kinds of lesson he needs."

"He's just high-spirited. I've been through that before," He chuckled as he saw the children curiously exploring his room. "I think that I have just a cure to help all of them as well as teach them a bit of history that will also help them in the future. Please, if you let me, leave the kids with me. I'm sure they'll enjoy what I have to offer."

Arcee thought for a moment. She knew that as a teacher, she's responsible for her students, but maybe this bot might be able to entertain them as well as inspire them to what he's willing to give them. "Alright. I'll let them stay with you. Any trouble, you'll let me know."

The bot nodded and Arcee thanked him before she left. The bot then shut the doors, leaving only a light in the center.

"Okay, children. Gather around. You may sit wherever you feel most comfortable." All the kids sat in their respective spots while the bot sat in the big chair. "Before we begin, what are your names?"

The chestnut colored Autobot femme raises her hand and answers. "I am Brightray. You could say that I excel in my intelligence."

"Hi! They call me Arrow," The white and yellow Autobot mech proclaimed.

"I'm Tornado," the young Decepticon mech who was black and gray said.

"The name's Cyansphere," the minicon mech with cyan armor replied.

"My name is Luz and you've already met Stormchaser here." She pointed to the young Decepticon. "And over there's Rainpatch and Firefern."

"Nice to meet all of you," The mech greeted kindly. "It always makes my spark shine to see young cybertronians with pure spirits and eager to learn."

"What's your name, sir?" Luz asked politely.

"My name...is not important for now. But you may call me Spirit. It's what I prefer to call myself when I work...and when I tell stories."

"Stories?" Brightray asked with hopeful eyes.

"Oh yes," Spirit nodded with a smile. "I tell stories to those who wish to learn, to keep history alive, and to help those in need."

"Aren't stories only for sparklings younger than us?" Stormchaser scoffed.

"On the contrary, young one. Stories are for everyone especially for those who listen with an open mind and an opened spark. These books around you are many of those stories that happened in real life, even about the Cybertronian wars and the bots that were in it."

"Like Optimus Prime and Megatron?" Tornado asked.

"Of course," Spirit chuckled. "Like them, there are many others who have a history that's written in these books though many pages are left unwritten."

"I bet all of them were special and grown up, unlike us," Firefern mumbled which everyone heard. Spirit felt pity for her and the others who are still mending after their bad experiences. "None of them have suffered great losses and even stopped a war themselves. The Autobots were heroes and legends while the Decepticons were fierce and bold warriors. We are just kids."

Spirit thought for a moment and then smiled. "Believe it or not, there was someone who believed that he didn't had a place in the universe." This interested some of the kids. "Like you, he was a young sparkling who turned out to be one of the greatest. Have you guys ever heard the story of Bumblespark?"

"Bumblespark? Who's he?" Rainpatch wondered though everyone was surprised he spoke.

"Just someone who was like me and you until he helped save his home with some very unlikely allies. Would you like to hear about him?"

"Oh, yes! Please tell us, Spirit!" Luz eagerly pleaded, clapping her hands in excitement. The others were leaning closer from their seats. Even Rainpatch and Firefern came in front. "Is it a sad story?"

"No. Tell a scary one," Tornado added.

"Does it have funny parts?" Brightray wondered.

"As long as it's not boring," Stormchaser crossed his arms.

"It's not gonna be boring!" Luz argued.

Spirit chuckles and shush them softly, quieting them down. "It's story time, children." He took a moment to gather his thoughts and started to tell them the tale.

"The story I'm about to tell you took place a long time ago before any of you were even born...in both the heart of Cybertron and Earth. It's a little sad, a little scary, and even a little funny, but it has a lot of action."

"Yes!" Tornado whispered.

"It's the tale of Bumblespark. The boy who became a hero who later became a legend. And he wasn't the only one. There were also two Autobots, a minicon, a techno-organic, and even two Decepticons. By then, the Decepticons were still considered enemies, but these two are an exception. They've changed because of the teamwork and friendship they've received. Now every legend has a beginning and Bumblespark's beginning started with his parents who came from two different worlds, though were similar at the same time."

 **-Flashback-**

 _It all began on Earth, in a small town away from the city of Detroit called Sunville. In that town lived a young human girl named Akira. Akira was a unique girl who lived with her father all her life after her mother passed away. Unfortunately for her, she later became abused by her father as she grew older, constantly beating her and sometimes, for no reason at all. She was miserable and sore all the time. One day, she couldn't take it anymore. So the next day, she escaped her father and ran away from all she knew._

 _Not far from the town, a Cybertronian took refuge in a cave. He was an Autobot who was framed for a crime he didn't commit and spent stellar cycles in the stockades. He managed to escape and became a Decepticon after that, until he disliked the new life and stopped being one. The bot, known as Wasp, stayed in the cave away from any Autobots or Decepticons and hoped to find peace._

 _One day, Akira stumbled into the cave where Wasp was staying. At first she was terrified of him, but once she saw his gentle eyes and sad face, she calmed down and got acquainted. The longer those two were together, the sooner they became close friends. It wasn't long until they were both found by Optimus Prime and the Autobots. They apologized to Wasp for their misjudgment as did Wasp for his actions. Akira was given a home with the Autobots as Wasp returned to being an Autobot._

 _Sometime later, Akira found out about her heritage of her mother being a Decepticon who was killed by Megatron himself. She was upset and ran away in fear for the Autobots' thoughts of her. Akira was then captured by Shockwave, attempting to use her discovered power for his needs. However, his plans were foiled by the Autobots. Wasp fought his enemy and when Shockwave was about to terminate him, Akira took the blow instead. Her wounds were so severe that she died in Wasp's arms. As the Autobots mourned for her, a miracle happened. Her healing powers and the love from her family had brought her back to life and turned her into a Cybertronian._

 _Everyone cheered for Akira and later on, Wasp proclaimed his love for her and proposed. She accepted with delight and they later became sparkmates. Wasp returned to his training and became an Elite Guard commander of his own team to work alongside with Optimus's crew. Thing couldn't be better until something wonderful happened five years later..._

 _..which is where our hero's tale begins._

* * *

 **I would like to thank these writers for providing me with the future OCs for my story:**

 **SparkFlameHero1**

 **GoldGuardian2418**

 **juliette01**

 **Creepy-Pasta**

 **KunoichiBeastKnightress**

 **Please leave reviews and thanks for the support!  
**


End file.
